wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Profesor Wilczur/03
Rozdział III Treść porannych gazet przyprawiła panią Ninę Dobraniecką o wypieki. Kazała sobie przynieść wszystkie i nie było wśród nich takiej, która by nie podawała wywiadu z jej mężem. Prawie wszystkie też zawierały ostre, potępiające komentarze o karygodnym niedbalstwie w lecznicy, która od lat słynęła z wzorowego porządku i z wysokiego poziomu lekarskiego. Niektóre pisma występowały wręcz z żądaniem ustąpienia profesora Wilczura, inne wyrażały obawy, że jeżeli w tej lecznicy w tak niedbały sposób odniesiono się do pacjenta bogatego i słynnego na całym świecie, to w jakiż sposób traktuje się tam ludzi zwykłych. Wszystkie dzienniki przypominały również, że wieloletnia amnezja profesora Wilczura nie mogła pozostać bez wpływu na stan obecny jego władz duchowych, czego dowodem są chociażby pozostałości znachorskich upodobań w stosowaniu ziół, nawet takich, które oficjalnie nauka od dawna już uznała za bezwartościowe lub wręcz szkodliwe. Wywiad udzielony przez męża wydał się pani Ninie za słaby. Ten człowiek pominął oto najświetniejszą okazję do zdruzgotania, do ostatecznego zdruzgotania przeciwnika i usunięcia go z widowni. Niepotrzebne były te przesadne komplementy pod adresem Wilczura. Należało wyraźniej podkreślić jego wiek i przytoczyć coś na dowód objawów nawrotu amnezji. Przewertowawszy pisma pani Nina nacisnęła guzik dzwonka. - Czy pan profesor już wstał? - zapytała pokojówkę. - Pan profesor wyszedł już przed godziną. - Przed godziną? - zdziwiła się pani Nina. Wczoraj nie widziała męża. O śmierci Donata dowiedziała się z dodatków nadzwyczajnych. Kilkakrotnie próbowała połączyć się telefonicznie z mężem, w lecznicy jednak odpowiadano jej zawsze, że nie może podejść. Wrócił do domu późną nocą, gdy już spała. A teraz przed ósmą wyszedł z domu, czego prawie nigdy nie robił. - Możesz odejść i przygotuj mi kąpiel - odprawiła pokojówkę. Pani Nina postanowiła nie próżnować. Przede wszystkim należało się dowiedzieć, jaki rezonans wśród znajomych wywołały artykuły porannej prasy, i postarać się o to, by usposobić różne wpływowe osobistości jak najkrytyczniej do osoby Wilczura. Nie było to zbyt trudne zadanie w tej atmosferze, jaką wytworzyły wypadki. Każdy z interlokutorów pani Niny zdawał sobie przecież sprawę, że pani Dobraniecką, jako żona zastępcy i najbliższego współpracownika Wilczura, może posiadać znacznie ściślejsze i obfitsze informacje o przebiegu operacji i przyczynach śmierci Donata niż prasa. I pani Nina nie zawiodła tych oczekiwań. Miała rozległe stosunki i umiała mówić przekonywająco. W rezultacie plotki i komentarze dookoła tragicznego zdarzenia wciąż narastały, przybierając formę najbardziej fantastycznych hipotez, domysłów i podejrzeń. Warszawa tak była nasiąknięta tą sprawą, że nie mogła ona zniknąć również i z łamów prasy. Nie była to kampania skierowana wprost przeciw osobie profesora Wilczura, lecz w istocie godziła w jego pozycję w świecie lekarskim i w jego sławę chirurga. Pani Nina nie należała do osób, które przebierają w środkach walki, nie należała do osób cofających się przed jakimkolwiek krokiem, jeżeli krok ten mógł zbliżyć ją do celu. Po kilku dniach z tego właśnie powodu między nią i mężem doszło do ostrej scysji. Profesor Dobraniecki podczas konsylium u jednego z pacjentów usłyszał od doktora Hryniewicza tak nonsensowny zarzut pod adresem Wilczura, że przez samo poczucie przyzwoitości musiał mu zaprzeczyć. Zarzut polegał na tym, że rzekomo Wilczur w niektórych wypadkach, zamiast leczenia, stosuje znachorskie „zamawianie". Dobraniecki przez moment przypuszczał nawet, że w stosunku do niego Hryniewicz ucieka się do podstępnej prowokacji. - Nonsens, panie kolego - powiedział krzywiąc się. - Jak pan może wierzyć podobnym niedorzecznościom? - Moja siostra słyszała to od pańskiej żony - odpowiedział lekarz. • Dobraniecki bąknął coś o nieporozumieniu, które tu musiało zajść, jednak po powrocie do domu zaczął robić żonie gwałtowne wymówki. - Ty doprawdy nie znasz miary i nie masz poczucia zdrowego sensu. Przecież w ten sposób tylko mnie kompromitujesz. Przecież nie można w ludzi wmawiać absurdów, którym nikt rozsądny nie uwierzy. Pani Nina wzruszyła ramionami. - A jednak widzisz, że uwierzyli. - Albo udawali, że wierzą - podkreślił z naciskiem. - Mój drogi, bądź przekonany, że jeżeli o kimś mówisz źle, zawsze ci uwierzą. - A jednak proszę cię, Nino, byś pohamowała swoją akcję. Wilczur doskonale się orientuje, komu może zależeć na psuciu jego opinii. W jego zachowaniu się w stosunku do mnie w ostatnich dniach dostrzegam coraz więcej rezerwy i chłodu. Gdy zostanie wyprowadzony z równowagi, może mi bardzo zaszkodzić. - W jaki sposób? - W bardzo prosty. Może mnie oskarżyć o kampanię oszczerczą przeciw niemu. Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. - Przed kim oskarżyć? - To obojętne. W senacie akademickim, w Związku, a bodaj w prasie. Nie zapominaj, że cieszy się on wciąż jeszcze wielkim autorytetem. A jedna operacja śmiertelna... nie może takiego autorytetu obalić. Profesor Dobraniecki miał rację. Śmierć Donata nie zdołała obalić autorytetu profesora Wilczura, zachwiała nim jednak poważnie. Najdobitniej wyraziło się to na dorocznym zebraniu Związku podczas wyborów. Pozycja Wilczura była wciąż jeszcze tak mocna, że Dobraniecki uważał za rzecz wskazaną cofnąć swoją kandydaturę na stanowisko prezesa i wysunąć kandydaturę Wilczura. Nastąpiło głosowanie i Wilczur został wybrany. Lecz o ile przed dwoma tygodniami wybór nastąpiłby jednomyślnie, tym razem przeszedł tylko nieznaczną większością kilku głosów przy wielu wstrzymujących się od głosowania. Na zebraniu Wilczur nie był obecny. Głęboko przejęty swoimi troskami po prostu zapomniał o zebraniu, zaś zawiadomiony o wynikach, napisał krótki list do Związku, oświadczając, że wyboru przyjąć nie może. Tłumaczył się zmęczeniem i tym, że stanowiska publiczne powinni zajmować ludzie młodsi. W istocie przejmowała go wstrętem myśl, że przyjmując wybór, musiałby ustawicznie stykać się z tymi ludźmi, którzy głosowali przeciw niemu, którzy uwierzyli haniebnym plotkom i oszczerstwom, krążącym po mieście i znajdującym echa w wielu dziennikach, ba, nawet w pismach fachowych. Miał jeszcze i inne kłopoty. Mianowicie pewnego dnia zgłosił się doń przedstawiciel towarzystwa asekuracyjnego, w którym Donat był ubezpieczony na kolosalną sumę. Towarzystwo stało na stanowisku, że odpowiedzialność za śmierć śpiewaka ponosi profesor Wilczur i że on też winien uiścić kwotę ubezpieczenia. A to dla Wilczura równało się - ruinie. Pomimo to bez namysłu oświadczył, iż gotów jest pokryć całą sumę. Czy mógł narażać się na proces, na ekspertyzy, na wywlekanie na światło dzienne tych wszystkich podejrzeń, które się nagromadziły przecież nie tylko w nim samym, ale Łucji Kańskiej i w Kolskim, i zapewne w wielu innych? Musieliby stanąć przed sądem i na pewno ktoś z nich poruszyłby te sprawy, wystąpiłby z tymi podejrzeniami, na myśl o których ogarnęło Wilczura przerażenie i obrzydzenie. Nie, na to się zgodzić nie mógł. W ten sposób z dnia na dzień utracił niemal cały majątek. Lecznica, willa, kamienica na Puławskiej - wszystko to przeszło na własność towarzystwa asekuracyjnego. Dyrekcja tego towarzystwa wykazała i tak wiele życzliwości i dobrej woli, pozostawiając Wilczura na czele lecznicy i wyznaczając mu względnie wysokie pobory oraz pozostawiając mu prawo dożywotniego zajmowania willi. Dzięki tym okolicznościom sprawa została załatwiona cicho i bez rozgłosu, na czym Wilczurowi najbardziej zależało. Pozornie nic się nie zmieniło. O tym, że Wilczur przestał być w lecznicy wszechwładnym panem i zależał teraz od prezesa Towarzystwa Asekuracyjnego Tuchwica, nikt nie wiedział. I sam Wilczur zresztą nie odczuwał tej zmiany. Od wielu lat nie przywiązywał do pieniędzy wielkiej wagi. Kiedyś, gdy była z nim jeszcze jego żona, śp. Beata, umiał pracować po kilkanaście godzin na dobę, wierzył, że przepychem luksusowych samochodów, drogich futer i biżuterii może dać jej radość, dać szczęście. I oto pewnego dnia zostawiła to wszystko, zostawiła i odeszła, zabierając małą Mariolę. Wraz z jej odejściem rozwiały się jego złudzenia. Wszystkie dotychczasowe wysiłki, cała ciężka i zawzięta walka o byt wydała się śmiesznym nieporozumieniem, bezsensownym trudem, tragiczną pomyłką. A potem przyszły lata... zupełnie inne lata... Kto wie, czy nie należy ich błogosławić, tych lat spędzonych na szlakach włóczęgi, lat spędzonych wśród dobrych ludzi, gdy praca z siekierą w ręku lub z ciężkim workiem na plecach była pracą dla zwykłego kawałka chleba... Utrata pamięci. Tak. Przez długie lata nie wiedział, kim jest, skąd pochodzi, jak się nazywa. A czyż utrata pamięci wówczas nie była dlań dobrodziejstwem? Czyż nie powinien błogosławić Boga za to, że mu odebrał świadomość przeszłości, świadomość śmiertelnej rany zadanej w serce, w nieprzytomnie kochające serce, przez kobietę, przez ponad wszystko kochaną kobietę... Popiół czasu przyprószył przeszłość, popiół czasu przyprószył włosy... Z przeszłości została mu tylko Mariola... Czy została?... Od trzech lat, odkąd wyszła za mąż, widział ją tylko jeden raz. Nie miał do niej ani do Leszka o to żalu. Cóż, każdy ma własne życie. Młode ptaki wylatują z gniazd, zakładając własne, i już nigdy do dawnych nie powracają. Leszkowie zamieszkali w Ameryce, a chociaż pisują często, coraz bardziej znać w ich listach tę odległość wielu tysięcy kilometrów, tę przegrodę wielu tysięcy innych, odmiennych, obcych warunków bytu, jakie ich dzielą od niego. - Nie jestem im potrzebny - myślał Wilczur - a przy ich bogactwie nie odczują nawet tej straty, że w spadku po mnie nic nie dostaną. W spadku. Pierwszy raz mu to przyszło na myśl, że jest już stary. Dotychczas nawał codziennej pracy i jego niezmordowana energia zasłaniały mu przed oczyma fakt, że dobiega już tego wieku, w którym większość ludzi myśli tylko o śmierci. Gdy przeczytał te słowa w wywiadzie Dobranieckiego, wydały mu się tak śmieszne i tak nikczemne, jak i reszta jego perfidnych wynurzeń. Mijały jednak dni i tygodnie, a coraz więcej myślał o swojej starości. Wprawdzie po dawnemu codziennie już o siódmej rano był na nogach, a o ósmej w lecznicy, ale już popołudnia najczęściej spędzał w domu. Przeważnie samotnie. Czuł się zmęczony. W związku z nieustającymi napaściami, na które nie odpowiadał, pogarszał się wciąż jego stan nerwowy, a to odbijało się na zdrowiu i samopoczuciu. W tym to okresie zaczął pić. Nie był to nałóg. Po prostu stary, doświadczony Józef, służący Wilczura, któregoś dnia zaproponował mu wypicie kieliszka koniaku. - Zmarzł pan trochę, panie profesorze. Dobrze to panu zrobi. Od tego dnia, gdy po obiedzie zasiadał przed kominkiem w gabinecie, zawsze obok czarnej kawy na stoliku stała butelka z koniakiem. Kilka kieliszków rozgrzewało go znakomicie, pozwalało oderwać myśl od przykrej rzeczywistości, dawało złudzenie pogody i zadowolenia. A przede wszystkim usypiało nerwy, nerwy, które w ostatnich czasach naprawdę potrzebowały spokoju. Nieustające ataki na Wilczura musiały wywrzeć swój wpływ nawet na najbliższe jego otoczenie. W lecznicy, jak to zdołał zauważyć, część personelu odnosiła się doń krytycznie i wyraźnie oscylowała ku Dobranieckiemu, czy to z przekonania, czy po to, by pozyskać jego względy w przewidywaniu, że zbliża się ponownie okres jego władzy. Stosunek Wilczura do Dobranieckiego nie zmienił się pozornie w niczym. Zmuszeni do codziennego stykania się na terenie lecznicy, po dawnemu konferowali z sobą, odbywali konsylia i narady. Obaj jednak starali się ograniczyć wzajemny kontakt do minimum. Unikali też jakiegokolwiek zatargu. Toteż gdy profesor Dobraniecki zapowiedział sekretarzowi, by odtąd nie dawano mu pacjentów z czwartego piętra (oddział bezpłatny). Wilczur przyjął to do wiadomości bez protestu i odtąd sam wizytował ten oddział. Na tym właśnie oddziale spotkało go niespodziewane przeżycie. Podczas jednej z wizytacji poznał człowieka, którego przywieziono mu pod nazwiskiem Cypriana Jemioła, a raczej Jemioł poznał Wilczura. Było to tak: profesorowi dano znać, że pacjent ten odzyskał przytomność. Gdy Wilczur wszedł do jego pokoju i pochylił się nad chorym, ten uniósł powieki i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się przytomnym wzrokiem w twarz profesora, potem lekko się uśmiechnął i powiedział: - „How do you do, darling. - Skąd ja pana znam? - zapytał Wilczur. Pacjent w uśmiechu odsłonił spróchniałe zęby. - Przedstawił nas sobie mistrz ceremonii na przyjęciu u księżnej Montecuculi. Profesor zaśmiał się. - Naturalnie, poznaję też pański głos i sposób mówienia. - To nietrudno, mon cher. Mam zwyczaj zmieniać głos tylko jeden raz w życiu. W okresie pacholęcej mutacji. Co zaś dotyczy sposobu mówienia, nie przestaję nigdy być wytworny. Profesor przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł. - A jednak musiało to być dawno, bardzo dawno - powiedział w zamyśleniu. Jemioł przymknął oczy. - Gdybym się jeszcze umiał dziwić czemukolwiek na tym świecie, tobym się dziwił, że nie spotykamy się właśnie na tamtym. Cóż za zbieg okoliczności! Dobrodzieja, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, wiele lat temu pozbawiono możności kontynuowania doczesnego żywota i wyprawiono ad patres. Mnie kilku serdecznych przyjaciół wyekspediowało w tymże kierunku niedawno. I oto spotykamy się w ciepłym szpitalu. Pan jest doktorem? - Tak - potwierdził Wilczur. - Operowałem pana. Był pan nieludzko pokrajany. - Bardzo mi przykro, że pana trudziłem, signore. Mille grazzia. Ale skoro pan jest lekarzem, niechże mi pan przede wszystkim powie, czy mi nie ucięto jakiejś kończyny. - Nie. Będzie pan zupełnie zdrów. - To jest dość przyjemna wiadomość. Przyjemna dla Drożdżyka, który tam na pewno tęskni za mną i wypłakuje swoje piękne oczy. Przypomina pan sobie Drożdżyka, dottore? - Drożdżyka? - Profesor zmarszczył brwi. - Tak, my dear, mówię o słynnym etablissement Drożdżyk, rue Witebska quinze... Restauracja z punktu widzenia fiskalnego zaliczona do trzeciego rzędu, ale pierwszorzędna pod względem towarzyskim, obyczajowym i moralnym. Etablissement Drożdżyk. Nic to panu nie mówi? Rendezyous eleganckiej Warszawy. High lite... Tam właśnie mieliśmy zaszczyt i przyjemność. Profesor Wilczur przetarł czoło. - Czyżby?... to pan... pan mnie wtedy zaczepił na ulicy?... - Si, amico. Toczno tak, tak imienno. Wstąpiliśmy do Drożdżyka, by przy czterdziestopięcioprocentowym roztworze alkoholu poruszyć pewne zagadnienia abstrakcyjne, co się nam też w zupełności udało. O ile sobie przypominam, miał pan wówczas jakieś przykrości i, niestety, zbyt opasły pugilares w kieszeni. Od owego dnia używałem pańskiego przykładu jako argumentu, ilekroć głosiłem cnotę ubóstwa. Zawsze byłem zdania, że bogactwo nie daje szczęścia. Gdyby pan nie miał wówczas tyle pieniędzy, nie zdzielono by pana łomem po głowie i nie topiono w gliniance. Jemioł spojrzał w oczy Wilczurowi i dodał: - Nein, mein Herr, vous vous trompez. Ja nie brałem w tym udziału. Dowiedziałem się o wszystkim nazajutrz. Wieść gminna. Legenda. Jeszcze jedna legenda do rozmyślań nad znikomością rzeczy ludzkich. Wilczur odruchowo sięgnął ręką do ciemienia, na którym pozostała blizna. - Więc to tak było? - Tak, wodzu. Nie śniło mi się nigdy, że ujrzę cię kiedyś jeszcze. Od owego dnia profesor dość często odwiedzał Jemioła, który zresztą szybko powracał do zdrowia. Polecił go też szczególniejszej opiece panny Łucji, która zajęła się nim ze zdwojoną gorliwością. Wilczur nie mógł nie zauważyć, że ta młoda dziewczyna z nadzwyczajnym poświęceniem oddaje się pracy, jakby chcąc wynagrodzić błąd, który popełniła. Nie mógł również nie dostrzec, że Łucja darzy go szczególniejszą sympatią, że w jej wzroku znajduje wiele ciepła, serdecznego współczucia, przyjaźni i jakby jakiejś prośby. Czasami wychodzili razem z lecznicy i wówczas odprowadzała go do domu. Mówił najczęściej o sprawach zawodowych, zdarzało się jednak, że rozmowa schodziła na kwestie osobiste. Dowiedział się, że Łucja jest sierotą. Pochodziła z Sandomierza, lecz od dziecka wychowywała się w Warszawie. Na wychowanie jej i wykształcenie łożyła stryjenka, która również umarła przed kilku laty. Opowiedziała mu też, że kiedyś była zaręczona, lecz po niedługim czasie przekonała się, że młody inżynier, który udawał przed nią miłość, był człowiekiem bezwartościowym, i wtedy z nim zerwała. - A teraz widzę - zauważył Wilczur - że kolega Kolski jest panią bardzo zajęty. Lekko wzruszyła ramionami. - Kolski, profesorze, jest właśnie kolegą, jest bardzo porządnym chłopcem, lubię go i uznaję jego wartości, ale to nie są te wartości, które mogłyby wywołać jakieś głębsze uczucie. Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu. - A czyż w kobiecie wywołują uczucia jakieś wartości?... Nie uroda, nie młodość, nie... czyja wiem... wdzięk?... Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. - Nie, profesorze. To, o czym pan wspomniał, może zainteresować tylko bardzo płytkie kobiety. Sądzę, że my... że ja szukałabym w mężczyźnie przede wszystkim bogactwa jego duszy, że chciałabym w nim znaleźć jakby wielką bibliotekę przeżyć, przemyśleń, tragedii i wzlotów, jakby muzeum, żywe muzeum... Nie umiem tego określić. Może to są złe porównania. Powiem tak: chcę, by jego dusza była instrumentem wielostronnym, by zawierała w sobie tyle cech i dźwięków, ilu bym przez całe swoje życie w nim odkryć i poznać nie mogła, i nie wydaje mi się, bym miała być pod tym względem wyjątkiem. Zdaje mi się, że to jest bardzo kobiece, ogólnokobiece... Ta chciwość, to pragnienie czuwania nad wieloma, wieloma skarbami, których nasz umysł nie ogarnia, a które można cenić i czcić... Bo tylko czcząc można kochać. Biały śnieg pokrył ulice Warszawy i lekko skrzypiał pod ich stopami. Światło latarń załamywało się w sinawych smugach cienia. Upierzone drzewa stały ciche, nieruchome, dostojne. - To nieprawda - powiedział po dłuższej pauzie Wilczur. - Przekona się pani kiedyś, że to nieprawda. - Nigdy się o tym nie przekonam - zaprzeczyła z przekonaniem, lecz on zdawał się jej słów nie słyszeć i mówił dalej: - To młodość dyktuje pani te słowa, to młodość podsuwa te myśli. Brak doświadczenia. Miłość... miłość posłuszna jest ciału... posłuszna prawom natury, a duch? Duch jest duchem, jego miejsce w abstrakcji i nic na to nie pomoże. W jego głosie zabrzmiała nuta goryczy i Łucja powiedziała: - Nie przekonałam się o tym i sądzę, że profesor zbyt pesymistycznie patrzy na te rzeczy. - Bo ja się przekonałem - uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem. - Może kiedyś opowiem to pani, może kiedyś. Ku przestrodze. A teraz - oto mój dom. Dziękuję pani za miły spacer i rozmowę. Pani jest dobra, panno Łucjo. Pocałował ją w rękę na pożegnanie. Zdejmując futro w przedpokoju przejrzał się w lustrze i stwierdził, że jest nieogolony. - Niech mi Józef - powiedział do służącego - codziennie rano przypomina, że muszę się ogolić. - Codziennie wszystko jest przygotowane - z urazą w głosie zauważył służący. - Tak, aleja nie zawsze o tym pamiętam, nie zawsze pamiętam... Wypowiedziane słowa przywiodły mu na myśl dzisiejszy artykuł w jednym z pism, znowu wałkujący sprawę śmierci Denata. Jakiś obskurant, ukrywający się pod literami doktor X.Y., dowodził tam, iż całkowite uleczenie z amnezji jest prawie niemożliwe. Pamięć nigdy, zdaniem tego ignoranta, całkowicie nie wraca i muszą się powtarzać napady. Co za absurd. I posługując się takimi sztuczkami usiłują go zmusić do rezygnacji. Gdyby wiedzieli, że lecznica jest obecnie własnością towarzystwa asekuracyjnego, na pewno znaleźliby sposoby nowych intryg. Przebrał się w szlafrok i zasiadł przed kominkiem. Józef przyniósł gorącą, pachnącą kawę i wieczorne gazety. Może umyślnie je tak położył, a może był to tylko przypadek, że rzuciwszy na nie okiem Wilczur odczytał na pierwszej stronie złożonego dziennika tytuł: „Profesor Wilczur wypłacił rodzinie śp. Leona Donata milionowe odszkodowanie". Upłynęło kilka minut zanim wyciągnął rękę po pismo. „Dowiadujemy się - czytał - że towarzystwo, w którym był ubezpieczony tragicznie zmarły w lecznicy profesora Wilczura światowej sławy śpiewak polski Leon Donat, zagroziło niefortunnemu chirurgowi procesem o odszkodowanie. Wobec tego, że proces taki profesor Wilczur oczywiście by przegrał, gdyż śmierć wielkiego tenora nastąpiła wskutek karygodnego niedbalstwa i nieporządków panujących w zakładzie profesora, musiał on uiścić należność asekuracyjną, sięgającą zawrotnej sumy dwóch i pół miliona złotych. Jako pokrycie tej sumy na własność towarzystwa przeszła lecznica profesora, jego willa, niemal wszystko, co posiadał. Trudno nie współczuć znakomitemu chirurgowi, że dotknęła go nagła ruina, z drugiej jednak strony niech wypadek ten będzie przestrogą dla wszystkich tych lekarzy, którzy lekkomyślnie traktują życie powierzonych im pacjentów...” Wilczur odłożył gazetę i szepnął do siebie: - A więc stało się... Znowu dolano oliwy do ognia. Czyjaś niedyskrecja sprawiła, czyjaś niedyskrecja albo zawzięte szpiegostwo, że podsycono znowu plotkę, że zacznie powiedział służącemu, gdy ten się nowa orgia napaści... - Nie będę jadł, nie jestem głodny oznajmił, że kolacja jest na stole. - Może chociaż filiżanka bulionu? - Nie, dziękuję. Niech mi Józef jeszcze da kawy... Tak, i koniaku. Tej nocy profesor Wilczur wcale nie położył się do łóżka. Nadmiar wypitej kawy i alkoholu sprawił, że rankiem ujrzał w lustrze swą twarz poszarzałą, zmęczoną i obrzmiałą. Pomimo zmęczenia zmusił się do tego, by ogolić się starannie, i punktualnie zjawił się w lecznicy. Nietrudno było zauważyć, że wczorajsza wiadomość z pisma była tu już wszystkim znana. Doktor Żuk, referując program dnia i stan chorych, nie ośmielił się wprawdzie zapytać Wilczura o nic, ale jego spojrzenia świadczyły, że pytania miał na końcu języka. Program przewidywał sześć operacji: jedna trepanacja czaszki, trzy zestawienia złamanych kości w kończynach i wycięcie wyrostka robaczkowego czternastoletniej dziewczynce, którą przywieziono w nocy. Poza pierwszą wszystkie operacje były łatwe i zwykłe. Po godzinnej wizytacji profesor przeszedł do sali operacyjnej. Od pamiętnego wypadku z Donatem każdego pacjenta dodatkowo badał osobiście, sprawdzając stan jego serca i badając, czy nie cierpi na idiosynkrazję do któregokolwiek z środków usypiających. Zabierało to sporo czasu, lecz wolał polegać tylko na sobie. Pierwsza operacja trwała przeszło godzinę i udała się doskonale. Pogrypowy wrzód w mózgu został przecięty i oczyszczony. Następne poszły również łatwo. Ostatnią jednak Wilczur postanowił przesunąć o pół godziny. Musiał odpocząć. Nie przespana noc i napięcie nerwowe zrobiły swoje. Gdy siedział w ubieralni, przyszedł Dobraniecki, przywitał się i powiedział: - Mówił mi Ranccwicz, że jest pan zmęczony. Może do tego wycięcia wyrostka robaczkowego wyznaczyć kogoś innego? - Nie, dziękuję panu - blado uśmiechnął się Wilczur. - Bo ja jestem teraz wolny... Ewentualnie... - Nie. Dziękuję bardzo - nie mógł opanować poirytowanego tonu Wilczur. Wstał i nacisnął dzwonek. - Pacjentkę na salę - rozległ się za drzwiami głos sanitariusza. Dobraniecki wyszedł. Wilczur otworzył podręczną szafkę, wyjął z niej słoik z bromem, wsypał dość dużą dawkę do szklanki, nalał wody i wypił. Gdy przystępował do operacji, był już zupełnie opanowany i pewny każdego swego ruchu. Skośne cięcie było trafnie wymierzone. Kilka kropel krwi na białym podkładzie tłuszczowym i sinofioletowa gmatwanina kiszek. Rozżarzony drut aparatu elektrycznego krótkim, ostrym sykiem spełnił swoje zadanie i obrzmiały wyrostek robaczkowy znalazł się w szklance z formaliną. Operacja dobiegała końca. W czterdziestej piątej minucie profesor Wilczur założył klamry. ...Dwanaście, trzynaście, czternaście, piętnaście - liczył doktor Żuk narzędzia. Chorą wywożono z sali. - Brak jednej sztuki - spokojnie powiedział doktor Żuk. Moment konsternacji. Profesor Wilczur, który już zdejmował maskę, powiedział ochrypłym głosem: - Z powrotem na stół. Trzeba było po raz drugi otwierać jamę brzuszną dla wydobycia ze zwojów kiszek małego metalowego przedmiotu, połyskującego niklem. Upał na sali operacyjnej i zmęczenie sprawiały, że Wilczur tylko ostatnim wysiłkiem woli utrzymywał swój mózg w świadomości, a ręce w sprawności. Czuł, że jest bliski omdlenia. Na szczęście wytrwał do końca. Pacjentkę zabrano już w chwili, gdy budziła się z narkozy. Zataczając się wyszedł za nią Wilczur na chłodny korytarz. Zdarł maskę i stał przez kilka minut oparty o parapet okna. Powoli odzyskiwał przytomność i siły. Zrozumiał też, że ten szum, który słyszy, jest skutkiem zbyt wielkiej dawki bromu. Z wolna skierował się do rozbieralni. Przy pomocy sanitariusza przebrał się, kazał sobie przynieść tu futro i kapelusz i nawet nie wstępując do swego gabinetu wyszedł na ulicę. Tymczasem w lecznicy wrzało jak w ulu. Wprawdzie pozostawienie narzędzi operacyjnych w jamie brzusznej jest dość częstym wypadkiem, który się przytrafia wielu chirurgom, powodując konieczność powtórnej operacji, profesor Wilczur jednak słynął z tak niesłychanej przytomności umysłu i spostrzegawczości, że nigdy mu się coś podobnego nie zdarzyło. Oczywiście osoby asystujące przy operacji dostrzegły również osłabienie profesora, a doktor Żuk obserwując go uważnie przewidywał nawet omdlenie i przygotował się do tego, że osobiście zastąpi profesora przy dokończeniu operacji w razie wypadku. Teraz cała elita zakładu zebrała się w gabinecie profesora Dobranieckiego, który mówił: - Szanujemy go wszyscy, uznajemy jego zasługi, mamy dlań wiele sympatii, ale to nie powinno nam zamykać oczu na fakty: to jest stary człowiek, należy mu się odpoczynek, a nie daje sobie tego w żaden sposób wytłumaczyć. Przecież podobne wypadki będą mu się zdarzały teraz coraz częściej. Nie wiem doprawdy, co począć. Wśród ogólnych potakiwań rozległ się drżący głos doktor Łucji Pańskiej: - Tu nie trzeba nic robić. Tu trzeba pootwierać okna i wywietrzyć tę ohydną atmosferę, nad której wytworzeniem pracują ludzie złej woli. Trzeba przeciwdziałać wstrętnym plotkom, kłamstwom i oszczerstwom. Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek zdołałby zachować spokój i równowagę wśród tych kalumnii, podłych, podstępnych intryg i krecich podkopów, którymi otoczono profesora Wilczura. To hańba! To wstyd! Ale mylą się ci, którzy dla własnych brudnych korzyści chcą zmusić profesora Wilczura do upadku. Przeliczą się. Taki człowiek jak on nie ugnie się przed podłością nikczemnych intrygantów, wszyscy uczciwi staną po jego stronie!... Profesor Dobraniecki przybladł i zmarszczył brwi. - Wszyscy stoimy po jego stronie - powiedział dobitnie. - Tak? Czy i pan też, panie profesorze? - spojrzała mu wprost w oczy. Dobraniecki nie umiał ukryć wzburzenia. - Moja droga pani. Wówczas kiedy pani jeszcze chodziła w pensjonarskim mundurku, ja wydałem biografię profesora Wilczura! Jest pani za młoda i zanadto pozwala pani sobie lekceważyć pewne dystansy. Nie uważam, bym potrzebował wyjaśniać to pani dobitniej. Doktor Łucja zmieszała się: rzeczywiście między nią a Dobranieckim był taki dystans, jak między generałem a szeregowcem i tylko nagłe oburzenie pozwoliło jej o tym zapomnieć na chwilę. Korzystając z tego, że Dobraniecki po ostatnim słowie odwrócił się do docenta Biernackiego, Łucja wyszła z gabinetu. Kolskiego znalazła na drugim piętrze, kończył właśnie opatrunek. Była tak roztrzęsiona, że powiedział: - Czy się coś stało? Potrząsnęła głową. - Nie, nic. Nic ważnego. Tylko oni znowu coś knują... Chciałam z panem pomówić. - Dobrze - skinął głową. - Za pięć minut będę wolny. Niech pani zaczeka w moim pokoju. W jego oczach był smutek i niepokój. Gdy przyszedł, siedziała przy biurku i płakała. - Jakiż obrzydliwy, jakiż wstrętny jest świat. Kolski delikatnie wziął końce jej palców i odezwał się tonem perswazji: - Zawsze był taki. Walka o byt nie jest dziecinną zabawą ani grą towarzyską, tylko wojną, nieustającą wojną, w której zarówno zęby, jak i pazury są równie dobrą bronią, jak słowa. Trudno. Tak już widocznie musi być. No, niechże się pani uspokoi, panno Łucjo, niechże się pani uspokoi. Kategoria:Profesor Wilczur